


半身

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: *一个关于爱与追逐的故事他们属于黑塔利亚原作者日丸屋秀和先生和他们彼此，不属于我。





	1. Chapter 1

_‘Ground control to Major Tom, can you hear me all night long?’_

* * *

离新年还有不到一周左右的时间，伊万近日并没有什么事情可做，他无需烦恼自己房间里的布置，这些都已经由别人去替他操办了，他甚至不用思考今日的晚饭要做些什么。事实上他现在正在放一个非常长的假期，美其名曰让他好好修养，被上司安排了一个很好的住处，就在莫斯科市中心，地理位置非常好，交通也十分便利，方便他到处走动。

伊万睁开眼后并没有立刻起床，他先打开了收音机放着新闻，然后便只瞪着天花板看。他看到一只蜘蛛从角落里悄悄爬过，在他的视网膜上留下一小条痕迹。现代生活着实无聊，伊万的上司给他配了最新的电子设备，比他之前所认知的要更为先进，伊万花了两天来适应如何融入这样一个更加快速的现代生活，但是他仍有些不知所措。他目前没有什么工作，每天自己的电子邮箱里只有大量的广告邮件，他有时看得津津有味，而有时却又觉得厌恶。他从一个漫长的沉睡中醒来已有几日，他记不清楚自己昏睡之前在做些什么，只知道自己是在一个废墟一样的地方被别人所唤醒的，他还记得那一天，模模糊糊听到了许多说话的声音，夹杂着警车和救护车的鸣笛声，那些声音是如此的吵闹，在他许久未用的耳朵鼓膜中被放大了数百倍。于是他挣扎着想要睁开眼，想要看看周围到底发生了什么，然而他只能看见一片刺眼的白光，但那只过了一瞬间，接着他就被布条遮去了光线，他又回到了黑暗当中，但是此刻他却真正醒了，手指开始试着做出一些简单的动作，再然后他就被抬上了某个东西，应该是担架，很久之后伊万才有闲心去回忆并确认当时的情况。

今天的这个早上他依旧找寻着他的那些记忆碎片，仍旧是从被救援的那天开始，伊万一点一点地从自己的脑海里剥离出那些零散的回忆。他想了一下第一个听到的声音，不是非常大，伊万眨了眨眼，伸手捞过放在枕头旁边的兔子玩偶，在捏着玩偶柔软的屁股的时候他想起了那个声音，一个年轻的男声，低沉又带着沙哑，像是刚抽了烟，甚至还咳嗽了两下，惊恐而又惊喜地呼唤着他的同伴。伊万许久不用的身体器官被那声巨大的“操”调动了起来，它们纷纷开始重新投入运作中，那句脏话犹如平地惊雷一般炸醒了他，想到这里的他便皱起了眉，轻轻咋舌，那个单词仿佛仍在他耳边回荡着，搅得他从眼皮上方开始头疼。伊万回忆的思路被莫名的脏话给打断了，颇有些好笑，也很讽刺，于是他坐了起来，把玩偶抱进怀里，顺便也把自己的脑袋埋进了兔子里面。他喊这只玩具兔子叫“吉尔伯德”，上司拿过来给他的时候他脱口而出，而这名字也是突然出现在他脑中，下意识就喊了出来，随后他便收到了一个微妙的凝视，伊万也没有细想，对这只兔子爱不释手，天天随身带着。他本不是一个喜爱这种东西的人，但对这只兔子玩偶有种说不清楚的感觉，它好丑，像是一个技巧拙劣的手工新手东拼西凑做出来的，白色的绒毛已经落满灰尘，两个红色玻璃弹珠眼睛却闪着诡异的光芒，盯着伊万看。伊万觉得它似曾相识，就把它清洗干净，那只兔子便住在了他的大床上，软趴趴的耳朵耷拉着，咧着嘴大笑，时常给伊万一种它下一秒就会活过来开口说话的错觉。

伊万在玩具兔子的毛发中清醒了不少，终于在九点整的时候离开了被窝。他先例行洗漱，然后开始刮胡子，他不喜欢电动剃须刀，仍买老式的刀片和泡沫，须后水带着薄荷的清香，连包装也是复古的样式。他摸着下巴上的伤疤，那是前两天刮破时候留下的，现在结了一条淡淡的痂。伊万在晃神的时候听到了一声轻笑，那声音对于他来说是陌生的，这是他这两天第一次听到，他便下意识握紧了手上的剃须刀，他感觉自己全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，这是身体进入戒备状态的信号。“谁？”伊万一边警惕地转过身一边开口，但是没有人回答他，他的身后也没有人。他疑惑起来，走出浴室先去卧室的抽屉里取了枪，然后每个房间挨个扫过去，但是一个人影都没有，伊万举着枪像是个十足的傻瓜，他开始怀疑自己幻听了，从他苏醒过来之后这种情况时常会有发生，有时是在他洗澡的时候，更有时则是在睡眠的时候。他会凭空听到几声枪响，亦或者玻璃炸裂的声音，这困扰了他几天了。伊万摇了摇头企图忘掉这个笑声，但是这次声音又更清晰了起来，那也是一个男人的声音，像是趴在伊万的耳边一样在喊他的名字。那人虽然在说俄语，却不是当地人的口音，更带着一点德语的发音。伊万被这声呼喊定在了原地，他确实没有在最近听到过这个声音，此时他更加确定这应该就是他的幻听，但是这声音却让他从心里涌出了巨大的、无尽的、名为“悲伤”的情绪，这对他的冲击过于强大，以至于他用手撑在桌子上才能够防止自己摔倒在地。那声音很快又呼唤了他一声，便消失无影，任凭伊万如何大喊也不再给他任何回应，伊万只能抓着胸口喘着粗气，他有些呼吸不畅，胸腔之中像是塞了一个膨胀得快要爆炸的气球，堵得满满当当，又让他心中酸涩难耐，他甚至不知道那声音从何而来又归属于谁，可他就是抓心挠肺地难过，甚至还为此掉了眼泪，砸在深色木制地板上留下一滩小小的水渍。

于是在缺氧状态之下他的头又开始剧烈疼痛，伊万去倒水拿药，擦掉眼泪之后一边打开电视一边给自己泡了一碗巧克力麦片。在他开始给烤面包涂果酱的时候正放到一个访谈节目，是昨天晚上的回放，伊万心不在焉地听着主持人的开场白，他脑中还是那莫名而来的声音，随后熟悉的声音将他从一团糟的思绪中拉了回来。上访谈节目的正是第一个发现伊万的人，是一个探险小队的队长，这是伊万第一次正式看到对方介绍自己的身份，那年轻人面对摄像机镜头有些局促不安，但在主持人的几个简单问题之后平静了不少，随后便开始讲述自己发现伊万的过程。伊万放下手中的面包，他盯着电视看，听那小伙子说自己本来是和朋友们一起去西伯利亚进行徒步探险，他们当天是要准备去往下一个被废弃的村落，接近傍晚的时候到达了那里并开始搭建他们的营地。“我们只是听说那里的景色很漂亮，晚上会有很美的星空。城市人嘛，总想要寻找清晰的银河。”小伙子继续滔滔不绝地说着，说自己在休息的时候发现了一个被废弃的谷仓就在附近，便走过去抽了根烟，“我刚抽了没多久，就看到凌乱的稻草堆里好像有什么东西，我走过去拨开来一看就看到一个人，喏就是现在你们所说的‘国家’阁下？我也有看新闻的，现在才知道我们当时发现了的是个什么大玩意儿。”伊万皱了皱鼻子，劣质香烟的味道开始充斥着他的鼻腔，那也是那天的气味残留，怪不得这么冲，原来他刚刚抽完烟，伊万对那个队长好感不多，就是在那该死的烟味和脏话上面。后面年轻人描述自己是如何喊来队友一起查看，又是如何报了警，警察和救护车很快便赶到，确认好伊万身份之后将他抬上救护车送到附近的医院，又连夜将他用直升机运回莫斯科。伊万对于这些是有记忆的，他当时清醒了，只是还不能开口说话，看到人类的面孔在他眼前来来回回不停地打着转又让他感到头晕想吐，于是他又强迫自己睡了过去，直到他在首都的病床上安稳地醒过来。

电视里的访谈在广告之后又进行下去，伊万倒也不再去认真听了，他开始解决自己手上的面包片，由于果酱涂得太满而变得湿软。伊万又用勺子敲开一只煮鸡蛋，沾了点盐，他一边咬一边看着桌上的碎蛋壳，觉得这场景有一点点熟悉，好像在很久之前也有人帮他这么用勺子敲碎鸡蛋并帮他剥好。伊万拿起那勺子看了看，想起来这的确是有人教过他一些无用但有趣的技能，例如如何用勺子敲开一只煮蛋，而不是野蛮地在桌子边缘嗑开。是姐姐吗？伊万想，他这两天见过自己的姐姐一面，和上司一起，但是对方也只是例行寒暄了两句，脸色却不是很好，像是有什么难言之隐，最后离开的时候也只是用一种担忧与犹豫甚至还有一丝愤恨混合而成的复杂眼神看了他一眼，留给他一个模糊的背影。伊万看不明白那个眼神，他似乎是有很久没有与自己的“家人”见面了，这是他的大脑给他提供的信息。他咽下最后一块沾了盐的蛋白，舔舔嘴唇，打一个饱嗝，而此时他又想睡了。


	2. Chapter 2

自那声音出现之后伊万倒也不再听到别的诸如爆炸一般的声音了，他的睡眠质量也跟着上升，也慢慢开始恢复一些基本的工作，批阅无关紧要的文件之类的事情，毕竟他此刻仍在名义上的假期之中。伊万先是花了几天补上了自己缺失的时间，他离开了许久许久，快有三十年之久，他会去“上课”，有人专门给他讲解在千禧年过后这个社会如何高速发展，他又时常到街上去漫无目的瞎逛，试图找回一些生活的感觉。但这对伊万来说有些过于艰难了，他不能很好地适应，也对高楼外那些不停播放着动画的屏幕感到头晕目眩。

伊万在今天下课之后没有直接回家，他在河边的一家咖啡店吃了简单的午餐后便沿着河岸散步。他觉得现在的空气大不如从前，他有模糊的一些关于以前的回忆，他能想起那还是在很久之前，他的家人也都还没有离开的时候，在夏季他们会去彼得堡郊外避暑，那时的空气非常好，也没有这么多高楼和汽车，路上并不会这么拥挤。那应该是非常久远的事情了，伊万找了个长椅坐下来，然后在自己的笔记本上这么写着，他一直保持着写日记的习惯，现在他更倾向于把自己在现代社会的一切体会全都记录下来，也好给自己有个参照。“我记得这些，我们在莫斯科的房子附近应该有一处葵田，姐姐、娜塔和我时常会去野餐，姐姐会做一些很好吃的三明治，一半是橘子果酱的，而另一半则是蜂蜜的。阳光很舒服，我们不常晒太阳，而夏天又都很短暂。我很喜欢那些三明治，还有那些肉卷，散发着甜美的香气，诱人食指大动。而他也是，他的眼睛里流动着迷人的光彩，周身都有雪松凉凉的香气……”，写到这里的时候伊万停顿了下来，等一下这个“他”是谁？他不禁对此感到疑惑，他放下笔思考了一会儿，这句话完全是他下意识写出来的，没有经过大脑来组织语句，就是这么简单且直白地从笔尖流露了出来。伊万用指腹摸着因为着力不均而略显下沉的字迹，他在脑海中搜索着相关的人员，他回忆了一遍最近他见过的一些故人，但没有任何一个人能够与这样的描述所匹配，他也闻不到他们任何人的身上有这股凛冽的味道，事实上他现在的嗅觉极不灵敏，在经过垃圾处理厂的时候也几乎闻不出任何气味。

伊万轻点着那页脆弱的纸张，那个男声又在他的耳边响起，若隐若现的，他说“回来这里伊万，回来这里”，带着轻松惬意的语调，像是一个他亲密至极的故人。午后下了雨，这会儿又起了大雾，伊万从长椅上起身想往家走，他正笨拙地使用新款的智能手机查找从这里回家最近的线路，等再抬头的时候已经看不清一百米之外的垃圾桶，这雾大得不像话，倒不像是正常天气变化所该有的。伊万皱眉吼了一嗓子，但是并没有人理睬他，街上的人像是凭空蒸发了一样，伊万更确信现在已经不是现实的场景。他一边收好手机一边谨慎地观察周围的环境，那声音又出现了，但不仅仅是声音，伊万看到了对方的影子，正藏在无尽的浓雾之中，他想要往前靠近，去一探究竟，去看这困扰他几天的幽灵到底是谁，但是对方只是忧伤地留了一句“来找我吧”，便不再说话，像是在注视着他，影子模糊且飘渺，连大致的轮廓都看不太清楚，此刻却又显得忧郁而伤心。那影子停留了一会儿便慢慢消失不见，伊万伸手想要去抓，试图留住一片衣角，他的手穿过迷雾像是拽到了什么东西，但是下一秒就有微风抚上他的脸，带着浓郁的雪松的木头香味，伊万一愣神，手里拽着的东西也随之滑走，留他又是一人被浓雾包裹。

傍晚的时候伊万在医院醒来，他大喘着气从梦中惊醒，那是一个很长的梦，梦见自己正在趟水穿过一条冰冷的河，周围几乎是一片黑暗，只有星点的微弱火光替他照着前路。河的对岸有一个男人背对着他，他的身形比起自己来稍显瘦小，火光使伊万能勉强看清对方的轮廓，有着一头银白色的头发，但是穿着之类的细节便不再看的清晰。梦中的伊万下意识地大喊“基尔伯特”，却又在喊出名字之后开始茫然失措，这个名字到底是谁，为什么他会有这个名字的记忆，伊万不得而知，他只是突然这么喊出口了，再也说不出别的话语。河对岸的人微微侧过头，但是伊万还是看不清对方的面孔，只是能够确定自己没有喊错对方的名字，那个名叫基尔伯特的男人摇了摇头，他轻轻地说“我需要你”，那话语顺着风传到伊万的耳中，随后他便消失了，又变为梦中的鬼魅。“基尔伯特是谁？”伊万喝了口水之后问一旁过来探望他的上司，对方的脸色明显是被吓到一样，笑容瞬间垮了下来，像是根本没有想到自己的国家阁下会问出这样的问题。“你最近可能太累了，也没有恢复好，还是不要再继续工作了吧。”那年纪不小的人类平稳了一下心情之后这么说，避开了这个话题，但是伊万冷笑了一声，他看到对方额头上因为惊恐和不安而微微渗出的汗水，“我劝你现在就告诉我，基尔伯特是谁，我有自己的消息网，我是睡了很久但是我活了这么久还没傻到会被你诓骗。”伊万不再维持他的笑容，眼睛稍稍眯起盯着名义上的上司看，对方明显没有底气，最后还是全盘托出。“他是以前的普鲁士，但他已经死了，我的阁下，你们也已经没有关系了。”那个男人又交代了几句工作上的事情便落荒而逃，伊万放松了自己的面部表情，他也知道自己的怒火来得有些莫名其妙，那个人类并没有亏待自己，甚至还找了人每天给他上课，满足他一切可能在现在看来有些无礼的要求，但是伊万就是觉得他们有事瞒着他，而且还是一件极为重要的事，是他丢失的记忆中很重要的一环，可他就是怎么都想不起来。伊万抓着自己的头发有些痛苦，他在分析上司留下的那句“你们也已经没有关系了”，自己和基尔伯特之间到底有过什么样的关系，他十分在意，也十分好奇，会不会是那种带点瑰丽色彩的浪漫？又有没有可能是关系非常不好的死对头？伊万对此一无所知，这让他无比沮丧。

第二天他并没有按照上司说的那样在家休息，他仍旧出席了在莫斯科的一场小型国家会议，他们国家意识体之间的会议在提前结束了正题之后更像是小型会议，伊万刚刚回归现代社会，这件事在国家中间也引起了不小的轰动，毕竟当年他消失得无影无踪，谁都找不到他，连带着基尔伯特一起也都离开了很久。伊万此刻就坐在自己以前最喜欢的座位上面，他总结完会议大致内容之后就一直坐在椅子里看其他人互相进行着社交，他也知道自己一直不受欢迎，以往的很多次会议自己都是一个人离开的，好像也有别人？伊万歪着脑袋想了一下，似乎是有这么一个人，在某一段时间之内陪在他的身边，那会是吉尔伯特吗？伊万又试图回忆了一下，但是依旧毫无头绪。

“所以你到底把基尔伯特弄到哪里去了你这个刽子手！”弗朗西斯的怒喝声和拳头一并冲着伊万而来，将他从自己的思绪中拉扯出来，伊万来不及反应，就用手掌去挡那拳头，好在弗朗西斯被路德维希和安东尼奥及时拉住，尽管后两人对他也并没有什么好脸色，但是伊万还是在心里感谢了他们的出手相救。路德维希意味深长地看了他一眼就扭头过去埋怨弗朗西斯太过冲动，在与安东尼奥一起安抚好他之后便走向伊万，压低了声音在他耳边说了一句“跟我来”，领着伊万往外走，留弗朗西斯仍在身后骂着。

伊万跟着路德维希来到大街上，对方示意他找一家咖啡店，伊万一头雾水，在自己仅剩的记忆中，自己似乎与这位德国阁下并没有多大的交集，但是他还是带着路德维希去了自己这两日常去坐着整理日记的咖啡店。要了两杯拿铁之后路德维希开口了，他斟酌着自己的措辞，其实也并不知道该如何向伊万解释这其中的离奇古怪，一点一点补全着伊万心中的疑惑。“你与我的哥哥，基尔伯特……你们之前的关系……嗯，挺不一般的……”他一边慢吞吞地说着一边修改着自己的用词，尽可能用伊万能够接受的方式说出口，“具体的我也不知道该怎么和你说，其实我也并不是十分了解兄长的想法，那段时间……就是三十多年前，你们之间的纽带十分强烈，他对你有一种异样的……着迷？或者说，痴迷？对不起我真的不清楚该用什么样子的词汇来表达，但是那个时候你们的确关系非常好，同进同出的，直到柏林墙倒塌，我们东西两德才能统一。”路德维希明显没有喝咖啡的心情，他一直摩挲着咖啡杯的把手，眼睛也不看向伊万，自顾自地说着话。

伊万点点头，他表示他能够理解他们兄弟之间的问题和感情，示意路德维希不要在意他的感受继续说下去，他感觉到这并不是路德维希单独喊他出来的原因，对方肯定是有求于他，或许正跟基尔伯特有关。“也许你已经猜到了，我是来拜托你一件事的。”路德维希放下手中的杯子，正视着伊万，神情十分严肃，语气又带着些许恳求与绝望，“请你去找我的哥哥吧，我听闻了你被探险队救出的事情，但是哥哥他却没有和你在一起，这当中肯定有什么问题。伊万你是最后见过他的人，甚至到那一天你们都在一起呢！所以求求你去找基尔伯特吧，只有你能找到他了。”路德维希此刻激动而伤心，像个失了魂的孩童，在伊万的记忆中很少见对方如此这般，自己也放下了咖啡杯，十分郑重地允诺下了此事，倒也正好，他也想恢复自己的记忆，搞明白基尔伯特到底是谁，弄清楚自己到底是谁。

“谢谢你。你们之前有在圣彼得堡的郊外住过一段时间，再具体的我就不清楚了，但是我想你可以先回那里去看一看，找找看有没有什么线索之类的东西。真的很谢谢你伊万，我们大家都很担忧基尔伯特，希望你能谅解。”路德维希急促地说完这些话便留下咖啡钱和一张照片离开了，他被他自己的上司一个电话叫走了，可真是个大忙人，不像现在的伊万无所事事，正好足够他踏上一段探秘之旅。伊万喝着拿铁，今天的咖啡太苦了，他的舌头被烫得麻木，除了苦便再也尝不出别的什么味道了。他打了个电话给负责照顾他工作的人，说自己要订一张飞去圣彼得堡的机票，顺便要请假一周，对方在电话里反而心情大好，忙说今天会帮他办好事情明天即可启程，伊万谢过她便收了电话，让自己整个人都陷在了柔软的沙发之中。所以接下来的旅途会经历点什么呢，可真是期待啊，他又在自己随身携带的本子上写了下去，继续整理起自己的日记。


	3. Chapter 3

五点十分，伊万被手机闹钟叫醒的时候天仍旧是漆黑一片，他没有睁眼，在床上躺了五分钟之久，直到闹钟再次响起刺耳的提醒音，他才骂骂咧咧地伸手去拿手机，用力地在屏幕上砸了两下，来关掉这烦人的玩意儿。他起得很早，自己叫了车去机场，为了躲避上司为他订的专车接送。伊万坐在出租车里晃得有些难过，他没有吃早饭，现在就有点头晕，他打开窗清醒了一下，扭头看起窗外的路景，其实也没有什么可看的，现在是冬天，清晨的夜色还没有褪去，唯有被路灯照亮的绿化带可供欣赏。

司机有一搭没一搭试图和自己的乘客聊会儿天，伊万也就应付着对话，他说自己要去圣彼得堡休假，提前请了新年假期，这两年工作太过繁忙反而忽视了家庭，“说起来我是回去与妻子团聚的，我们一直分居两地。”这司机也不知道是心大还是什么，从伊万上车到现在都没有认出坐在副驾驶上的乘客到底是谁，于是伊万就撒了个谎，也无伤大雅，反正看起来对方也不像是关注新闻的样子。“自己的妻子”，伊万心里觉得好笑，又默念了一遍这个单词，他想到基尔伯特，一个自己陌生但从别人口中听起来是与自己极为熟悉的人，他到底是谁呢？基尔伯特到底和我是什么样的关系呢？伊万舔了舔嘴唇，从昨天路德维希的话中得到的信息来看，似乎他是自己的亲近之人，可他又是一个男性，会是我的“妻子”吗？伊万喝了口带出门的矿泉水，然后像是想起了什么一样从大衣内侧掏出自己的钱夹，他翻出昨天从路德维希那边收到的照片，他把它夹在一堆名片中间，不大的相片上面有一个银色头发的男人正朝他咧开嘴笑。倒是蛮好看的，这是伊万第一眼对基尔伯特的印象，红色的、即使是在定格照片里也依旧流转着奇异光芒的眼睛，就像红宝石一般，蓬勃的、富有活力的银色头发，哪一个特征都不像是一个普通人类，伊万用手指戳了戳照片上人的脸，这就是基尔伯特吗？他也难得笑了起来，想要透过这张单薄的照片去看清楚那人拥有着怎样的人生。

到圣彼得堡的时候还早，伊万没有等上司安排的接机，他下意识要从自己繁琐的日常中逃离出去，自己去机场的租车店提了车，径直往路德维希给他的地址开去。在等红灯的时候稍显有些无聊，伊万打开车载收音机，他对现在的新闻没什么兴趣，换了几个台挑了一个听起来还不错的音乐电台，跟着音乐的节奏在方向盘上轻敲出节奏。在播到一首老歌的时候伊万停下了手头的节奏，他听过这首歌，在很久之前，他想起来点什么，是当年很火的歌，舞会上也都会播放，他也会像年轻一代那样随着乐曲跳起舞来，转一个又一个的圈，有人拉着他的手一起转圈，开心地大笑着，他们一边喝酒一边发出吵闹的声音。伊万闻到了些深艾尔酒的气味，一开始很淡，只有轻轻的一缕，而在几秒之后麦芽香气争先恐后地扑面而来，像潜入麦芽海洋一般。伊万开始往外冒冷汗，在手刹上的手止不住地打颤，胸口又开始肿痛，像是溺水一般，直到后面的车辆传来不耐烦的鸣笛声，这才将他从“大海”中捞出来。伊万回过神来，喘息两口粗气，慢悠悠启动车辆继续行驶，后来超上的司机拉下车窗扭头冲他大骂脏话，伊万没有理睬，那麦芽气味骤然褪去，他又闻不到车内的任何味道了。

那是一栋因为没有定期打理而破败了的空楼，门口的小花园早就荒成了废土，墙面的油漆悉数剥落，房顶上的避雷针摇摇欲坠，整个房子斑驳得像栋闹鬼的凶宅。应该能成为当地人这几十年的怪谈吧，伊万开到后院的时候暗自嘲笑着，他又想起来了一些，以前他常到这里来，而门口的花园里则有漂亮的花，好在后院里的那棵树仍活着，大概也是这房子中唯一活着的生命了。伊万停好车，他原本有个车库，但是现在已经没有办法再开进去，他停在进车库的车道上，没有急着下车，他坐在车里有点紧张，他在想自己打开门之后能看到什么，他期望看到什么，是所有东西都整整齐齐只是蒙着蛛网，还是一地狼藉像是有飓风卷过，他对未知感到恐惧。他没由来地烦躁，从大衣口袋摸出一包烟来，又找到打火机点上一根，开着车窗抽了两口。收音机已经被关上，而这座房子远离一切喧嚣，此刻就像是寂静的远处，偶有小鸟啼鸣和寒风的啸叫。

他抽了一会儿，还是觉得嘴巴里没什么味道，又在副驾的抽屉里从一堆行车手册下面翻出一小盒糖果，蔓越莓口味，包装上的莓果颜色失真到像滴着血。清凉糖夹着烟提神效果出奇的好，伊万由于早起而疲惫的精神也恢复了过来，他开门下车，把烟踩灭，踏过半腐化的落叶来到后门。伊万在后面转了一圈，他没有进门的钥匙，该死的他怎么忘了这点，他懊恼着，又觉得路德维希是不是在耍自己，然后冷静下来思考起如果是以前的自己会将备用钥匙放在哪里。他在几块石头地下找了找，什么都没有，又绕到前门去查看破旧的信箱，铁锈铺满了信箱口并不是很好打开，伊万用了很大力气才勉强弄开一个口子，他的手指还被尖锐的边缘划破。他吃痛地将流血的大拇指塞进嘴巴，蔓越莓糖果混合着血味充斥了整个口腔，伊万皱眉咳嗽了两声，回忆里似乎有人会在这个时候嘲笑他做事笨拙，带点戏谑的口吻，让他又恼又羞，往那人身上扑过去就挠。伊万摇摇头，重新与那个信箱做斗争，打开来之后塞满信箱的信件爆炸开来，纷纷滚落在他的脚下。他拾起一些查看，无非就是水电煤账单，直到最近的也都还有，并不是催帐单，只是单纯的通知而已，伊万疑惑了起来，难道这几十年都是一直从他的账户扣款？亦或者他的上司用某种方式保留住了这栋房子不被收走？他搬空了信箱，最后摸到了一个小小的暗格，备用钥匙用胶带贴在那里，伊万拉扯下钥匙走上正门台阶，他现在真的十分激动，又很紧张，紧握着钥匙的手颤抖着，拿起又放下。

像是下了很大决心一样，伊万转动钥匙打开了门，他的心脏都快从胸膛中跳出来了。他闭上眼睛不敢去看他的房子内部，用了五秒钟来让自己恢复平静，接着张开眼，迎接着对于现在的他来说的未知。所有的家具都被罩上了白色的布，但是白色的罩布上又落满了灰尘，看来真的是许久没有人进出了，但是的确也是被人好好保护着。他有些失望，这与他想象的很接近，但并不完全一致，墙纸脱落了留下油漆块与纸屑，除此之外却并不杂乱，倒像是主人只是去了长途旅行。应该更破旧些的，伊万这么想，他挥舞走扑上脸的灰尘，走到窗边拉开厚重的窗帘，这让他吃到了更多的灰尘，呛得他倒退了几步。

等伊万处理完所有的罩子之后已经快要傍晚，他还把房子里面简单打扫了一下，所幸他还没有丧失基本的生活技能。他走过每一个房间，看到的都是成双成对的生活用品，从鞋柜里的双人拖鞋，到碗橱里的多副成对餐具，无一不提醒着他当时有另外一个同居人与他分享着这里。是基尔伯特吗？伊万坐在餐桌边翻开自己的日记本，他刚刚用微波炉给自己热了一份罐头豆汤，他用钢笔随手画着，凭着想象画了一个正在埋头喝汤的基尔伯特，他细致地刻画着对方的头发，一缕一缕的，再铺开一个简单的餐室场景，自己则像是透过画面去看真实的基尔伯特喝汤一样。“你到底在哪儿呢基尔伯特？你又是谁呢基尔伯特？”伊万在等墨水干透的时候喃喃自语，又给画中的基尔伯特的头发边加上一朵矢车菊，“普鲁士消亡之后你也一并死去了吗？我有给你戴上一朵矢车菊吗基尔伯特？你看这样的你多美丽啊。”他一边说着一边控制不住地流泪，不仅仅是为自己还不太熟悉的基尔伯特，这一段日子以来他所受的冲击太多，也是为伊万自己，他每一天都活在痛苦之中，他得知了91年之后发生的一系列事情，他被强行灌输了这么多的东西，他宁可自己不被那该死的探险小队发现，他自己又是怀揣着如何的情感而在那偏远的谷仓中睡去，他在闭眼之前是否有如释重负的感受，那为什么命运如同在捉弄他一般，又要他活着来承受这些东西。伊万任由眼泪滴落到日记本内页上，泪水砸在那幅画上晕开了一些墨水，像开了一朵朵蓝色的小花，他又想起了许多事，记忆里的黑影也渐渐有了些模糊的轮廓，他们真的在这个餐桌旁吃肉卷，点起香氛蜡烛，唱片机里放着伊万喜爱的黑胶，又一起洗碗收拾厨房，或是在这个不小的餐室里携手跳舞。

伊万之后在书房里找到了不少东西，信件、素描本还有过去的日记之类的，没有被人带走，全都好好的存放在上了锁的抽屉中，直到今日才重见天日。伊万是在已经干枯了的墨水瓶底下找到的钥匙，他翻看着那些泛黄的纸张，看到自己在过去很久之前写给基尔伯特的信件，也有基尔伯特寄给他的，那时他们分居两地，说着好多的话，就算是在战争年代都没有断过联系。他们会换上假名来寄收信件，连路德维希他们都不知道他们二人紧绷着的脸下藏着如何的爱意，伊万回想起了这些，然后坐着看信看到很晚，又拿起一摞素描本，那是自己曾经闲来无聊的时候练笔用的，基尔伯特占据了大部分的地方，伊万看到一些属于自己的字迹，有注明当时是什么情况，有吹长笛的基尔伯特，也有喝醉酒趴在桌子上的他。伊万笑了起来，每一个基尔伯特都是如此生动，参与到他长久的生命之中，他穿便服抱着刚摘的向日葵，扶着草帽回过头朝伊万笑，那是一幅上了色的水彩，伊万把它看了又看，想自己一定要把它再次刻进脑海。偶尔也能看到基尔伯特在自己的素描本上留下的痕迹，有明显是不小心泼洒上去的咖啡渍，也有他偷偷画上去的调皮的伊万画像，线条十分潦草粗糙，却别有一番特色，更有对方生气之后的恶作剧涂鸦和留言，骂着伊万是头蠢驴。

基尔伯特本是个苦难之人，伊万叹口气，他之前看了对方留下的日记本，最后几页写的极为匆忙，他不是个会写错很多字的人，但是日记的最后几页却有大量的划线和涂抹，基尔伯特在写下那些话语的时候想必是痛苦的、挣扎的，他正在倾诉他强烈的求生欲，他说从柏林墙倒塌之后自己就一直受病痛困扰，他逐渐开始记忆错乱，有时醒来觉得自己活在十八世纪，而有时却又回到战争时代，听到炮火的声响。如果没有伊万，基尔伯特这么写道，又涂抹掉，然后又加回去，如果没有伊万，他可能就会立刻因为这种时空分裂而死去，其实他早该死去，在现在的更早之前。伊万心痛地看完那一本本日记，基尔伯特像是把自己所有的日记本都从德国带过来了，放都放不下，最后锁在一个大皮箱中，这也是伊万现在重新发现的，他好想找回基尔伯特，他又听到了对方在耳畔呼唤他的声音，基尔伯特在求救，像在那日梦中一样，伊万就能义无反顾地趟过无数条冰冷的河水去拉住他的衣袖，去拯救他。

伊万也的确会这么做，他找到了一些可能会有用的线索，就在基尔伯特留下的最后一本日记本中，他将封面的灰尘擦拭干净，虔诚又小心翼翼地在皮质的封皮上落下一个吻。


	4. Chapter 4

伊万飞去了新西伯利亚，搞了一辆车，买了两大袋的食物便上了路，他其实也并不知道自己的终点要去哪里，只是沿着基尔伯特日记本上写出来的地方一个个找过去。伊万度过了最开始兴奋而又刺激的一天半，他在公路上飞驰，嚼着口香糖，大口喝汽水，像新派的浪漫主义诗人。他有时路过加油站会进去买咖啡，再稍作停休，叼着棒棒糖翻看基尔伯特的日记。他来过这里，不对，我们以前来过这里，伊万用牙齿轻轻啃着酸橙味的棒棒糖，他能闻到人工合成的劣质酸橙香精味，基尔伯特应该也喜欢吃这种糖果，他又用笔在日记上加上更多的批注，附加上一个比划着V字手势的基尔伯特小人，露出牙齿笑，像坐在副驾驶的兔子玩偶一样。伊万也会抱起玩偶亲上几口，口水粘在那可怜玩意儿的毛发上，湿漉漉的。“他写过他喜欢在车里抽烟，我们上一次开这条公路是多久之前了？他说自己把车窗全摇下，探头出去朝狂按喇叭的后车竖中指，被后车追上骂难听的带生殖器的脏话，他吓了一大跳，把头缩回来的时候撞上了窗框，被我笑了好长一阵时间。”伊万哈哈大笑着说给那兔子听，“然后我就一边笑他一边往他脸上喷了口烟，我猛踩油门把那个没素质的司机远远甩在后面。嗯，就像我现在所做的这样。”伊万一边说话一边变换车道，他叼着棒棒糖，那原本应该是一根烟，然后超过前面一辆车，接着又一辆。

伊万到过一个日记本上的地方就会打一个勾，他也不会做很久的停留，有时是一个晚上，有时则是半天。他去过一个地下乐厅，那已经是深夜很晚的时候了，那天晚上他不想赶夜路，车后座的零食也吃了大半。那是一个小城市，居民们没有什么夜晚的生活，只有酒吧仍做着生意，他就随便进了一家要了一小瓶伏特加，加上一些简单的便餐。这家店的鸡翅确实十分好吃，伊万想起自己以前曾来过这里，和基尔伯特一起，他们狼吞虎咽下两盘不尽如人意的面，一篮炸土豆片和一碟炸鸡翅，沾着特殊配方的酱料。伊万拎着自己的那瓶酒晃到响着巨大音乐声的地下去，那会儿正有个乐队在做演出，伊万就靠在人群后面听了会儿。

除了舞台上的灯光之外他便看不到别的，他喝一口酒，觉得这音乐有些陈词滥调，刚低头擦下汗水就听到了基尔伯特的声音，他像是握着话筒唱歌一样，伊万讶异地抬头，灯光实在是太过刺眼，眼前的景象变得模糊起来，他眯起眼来极力想辨认台上的歌手，他也的确看到形似基尔伯特的人正在卖力唱着。他唱着生命唱着自由，发出无意义的低吼，却又接着唱着爱与性，灯光慢慢黯淡下来，基尔伯特拿下话筒慢慢往舞台边缘这里走来，他直直地看向伊万所在的地方，仿佛其他人都是世间不存在之违物，只有伊万是天地万物。他缓慢地脱下自己的外套，接着是背心，露出精瘦的、苍白的、布满伤痕的上身，他放下话筒，还是只盯着伊万，不再说话了，他的胸口微微起伏着，发丝滴着汗水。基尔伯特跳下来扑向伊万的时候他接住了他的天使，但那并不是现在，那是更久之前的事情，伊万颤巍巍地伸出手想要接住基尔伯特，他跳下来的时候便化为了一团缥缈的烟雾，散在了室内五彩斑斓的雾气之中，舞台上不知名的乐队正在向观众们致谢。他该是接住基尔伯特了的，他曾抱着他笑着，在这个地下世界亲吻他，他的嘴唇也是湿漉漉的，带着麦芽的香气。他们就在人群的拥簇和尖叫声中接吻，纸花和酒水洒在他们身上，变成了皇冠与华袍，他们沐浴在圣水之中接受了洗礼。

今晚留宿的地方就在酒吧楼上，但他此刻并不想上楼，外面又开始下起了大雪，他从酒吧出来回到自己的车边，有些用力地撕开自己新买的烟，他没有买现成的香烟，而是摊开一张卷烟用的指，用有些别扭的姿势把烟草捻出来放在上面。他小心翼翼地卷好那支烟，再凑过去用舌头舔过烟纸的边缘，这是基尔伯特教他的方式，他做起来的姿势更加优雅，用好看的手指慢悠悠地卷好他们要用的每一根烟，鲜红的舌尖舔舐着纸张，再放进伊万随身携带的烟盒当中。伊万呼出一口烟，这才是他熟悉的烟味，浓烈又呛鼻，吸进肺中便了无困意，他又在烟雾中看到基尔伯特，他从天而降，伸手抚上自己的脸，轻而又轻。“你就不能留下来吗基尔伯特？”伊万拉开车门，像是要邀请对方一样，但是那幻影只是摇摇头，他钻进车里坐在副驾上，伊万也坐进去，把门一关，车里一会儿就充斥着烟草的气味。“为什么不来找我呢伊万？”基尔伯特的幻影凑过去抱住伊万的头，他只能做到这些，重复那些话语，像是被设置好的程序，伊万再也承受不住，他崩溃大哭，他说“我找不到你基尔伯特，我翻遍了日记，我几乎走遍了所有我们去过的城市，还去了我被救起的地方，但我还是找不到你，你到底在哪里呢基尔伯特，给我点线索吧求求你了”，伊万一直在恳求这个幻影，自己臆想出来的幻影，但是这个基尔伯特又能如何回答他呢，他只能一下又一下地顺着伊万因为污垢和油腻纠结在一起的头发。伊万哭了许久，“基尔伯特”也走了，像很多人一样，幻觉也离开了他，这世间只剩他一个人了。

伊万熄灭烟上楼去，精神一放松下来就困得不行，他的肌肉也酸痛得像是在朝他抗议，他洗了澡，从前到后，非常仔细地清洗干净自己，此刻他又冷静下来，像是决定要去做一件什么大事，又像是理清了所有杂乱的思绪。他上床，廉价的木板发出不堪重负的响声，隔壁的女人开始呻吟，发出不好听的叫声，他和基尔伯特也曾在这里做爱，他们咬着彼此，伊万掐着基尔伯特的腰，手指甲重重划过对方背后一条条伤疤，他是那么美丽，那么脆弱，那么强大，又那么丑陋。伊万最后在隔壁男人的低吼呻吟中睡去，他抱着兔子玩偶，而基尔伯特抱着他，他们一同睡在天鹅绒的床铺中。

后来伊万又上路了，他不再吃酸橙棒棒糖，换了好几种口味，最后还是没找到自己记忆中的那种味道，便一直抽卷烟，把车里染了很重的味道，他戳着可怜的车载收音机，换一个又一个频道，塞进又退出一张又一张CD，但是自那夜之后基尔伯特的幻影就很少再出现，有时也只是坐在副驾位子上一言不发，也不看伊万，只是扭头像是在看窗外的风景。伊万接下去就很少再在城市停留，结冰了的公路并不好走，他开的速度慢了下来，而身后跟着的车也渐渐变少，直到最后这条路上只有他一个人。他在一个小村落停下，那时已经天黑，才下午三点，而气象预报说接下去两天仍将持续大雪，他也就失去了兴趣，只好去找床铺。村子非常小，只有一家店提供简单的住宿，店主也是犹豫了很久才将那个小房间租给了伊万，他就在这里躲避大雪。晚上他在村里唯一一家酒馆吃了饭，难得点了一份较为正式的晚餐，炖得酥软的猪肘，浓厚的菜汤，伊万只喝了一杯清水，却驱除了他所有的寒意。他大块啖肉，像是要把心肝悉数拆吃入腹，他真的饥肠辘辘，宛如饿了一百多年的饿死鬼，又像刚从世界尽头被复活的祭品，他喝汤、吃肉，重复不停，直到连加的一篮面包都抹干净汤汁被他送进口中。

难得睡了个好觉，大概是房间内的香薰让他感到无比安心，他睡到很晚才翻个身醒来，窗外仍飘着大雪，但他的房间里暖气铺得充足，他的被子柔软蓬松，能将他完全罩住，他就埋在被窝中贪恋他并不存在的母亲。伊万在雪小点的时候出门去村中走了走，村民很少见到外来的人，伊万这样的不速之客是他们所防备的人，他们无人知晓这位国家阁下的身份，他们甚至连新闻都很少看。伊万忍受着村民投来的异样眼神，他的房东提醒过他不要太过招摇，伊万想到这里又把围巾拉上去一点，好遮住他的下半张脸。这村里没有咖啡馆，伊万走到仍在营业的酒馆去讨一杯咖啡，被店主嘲讽了两句，然后给他上了一瓶伏特加，伊万尴尬地笑了笑，付了钱就坐到角落里独自打发时间。其中也有一些人过来尝试着和他搭话，但都停留在他从哪儿来要去哪里诸如此类的客套话语，伊万有时说自己来自莫斯科，又说自己其实是从圣彼得堡过来的，对方似懂非懂地点点头，陪他喝点无声的酒。

伊万喝完了酒就往回走，趁着天还没有暗下来帮自己的房东做了点活，他劈了会儿柴，刚把那些木头抱进室内，就被女主人招呼进厨房试吃她新做的菜。“很好吃。”伊万吃了一勺，那是一道以番茄作为基底的牛肉主菜，他这么夸奖，又不舍得舔了下勺子上残留的汤汁，这味道他起初有点熟悉，而后他想起来了，基尔伯特在某一年冬天也给他做过这个，伊万切肉还切到了手，对方一边嘲笑他一边帮他细心包扎，温柔地吹着他的伤口。“这个是上一个客人教我做的，他还留下了食谱好方便我日后查阅呢，这是我第一次尝试，能成功真是太好了。”胖胖的女主人欢快地说着话，伊万却听不进几个字，他怔怔地看着她捧出来的菜谱，那上面的字迹正是自己这几日再熟悉不过的，基尔伯特日记本里的字迹正躺在那本家庭菜谱上，他用漂亮的字体写着俄语，伊万却如同患了阅读障碍症，再也看不懂连贯的一句话来。“布拉津斯基先生你怎么哭了呀！”女主人一声惊呼就放下手中的菜谱，她拿了一些纸巾想要拿给伊万，但是伊万摆了摆手，令她尴尬地站在原地。伊万调整好自己的情绪，抬头来问房东太太写下这个菜谱的客人可有透露自己接下去的旅途方向，女主人思考了一会儿着实想不起来那人有说过什么，只能很抱歉地说没有，伊万刚拥抱的希望又断在这里，他叹口气答谢过女主人之后就上了楼，将自己裹在被子里，此刻却入坠冰窟，不再同白日一样暖和了。

伊万没吃到那锅美味的经由基尔伯特之手煮出来的牛肉，他饿着肚子睡去了，又做了梦，梦到他们很小的时候，伊万带着落水受惊的小骑士去烤火。基尔伯特憋眼泪憋得眼圈发红，却又止不住发抖，拍开伊万伸过来拉他的手，却又像是怕再次掉进什么陷阱似的轻轻拉住他的衣角。伊万走在前头，听到身后传来压抑的哭泣声，转头去看就是基尔伯特的眼泪扑簌簌落着，小骑士胡乱地用手背擦泪，鼻尖冻得红彤彤的，和他的脸颊一样。伊万被逗得扑哧一下笑起来，一扫对这个小对手的警惕和不安，惹来基尔伯特一顿骂。到底都还是小孩，他们很快就熟络起来，伊万掰了点自己的饼给他，又给他烤了只兔子，基尔伯特就在一旁生闷气，也不说话，最后抱腿坐在火堆旁困得不行，他的头一点一点地便睡着了，伊万就戳戳他的脸，对方不知道梦到了什么，梦呓般地说些胡话。伊万在梦中也是托腮看着小骑士的睡脸，直到今日他都能感受到那份热切的心动，像是热血撒到了雪原上。

下了两天的大雪终于暂时停下了，伊万大清早拎着自己的包搬去车上，他把钥匙放在客厅的玻璃罐里，轻手轻脚地离开，怕吵醒还在周末梦乡中的房东一家。在他想要关门的时候被稚嫩的童音叫住，房东家六岁的儿子披着厚外套站在他的车后，伊万笑了笑，从车里出来走向那小孩。他摸了摸自己的口袋，幸好还留有一根棒棒糖，被连日的体温烘得表面有点微微融化，从糖纸处渗出一点蜜糖来。伊万拿那根棒棒糖给了小孩，对方接过之后却犹豫了很久，像是要说什么话似的，伊万再揉了揉他的头，笑着说一根棒糖而已没关系的，那男孩却摇摇头，从裤兜里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸。“之前那个客人，有银色头发的大哥哥，说如果之后有个喜欢用围巾遮住下巴的男人来找他就把这个给你。”他将纸张递出，放到伊万的手心里，“你和妈妈昨天在厨房里的对话我听到了……我不是故意偷听的，我从外面回来正好听到的……嗯那个大哥哥和我说了有关那个人的特征，我想这个纸应该是属于你的。”伊万看向纸片，上面是一首诗，断断续续的，有划去重写的痕迹，他思考了一会儿，看到小孩这天冻得发抖，便向他道谢，催促男孩快点回到暖气房中。在送别过后，伊万把那纸张贴到方向盘上，他缓缓倒车开出房东家，离开小村庄，驶向他与基尔伯特约定好的未来。


	5. Chapter 5

伊万一直沿着公路开，直到道路慢慢变得窄小，他逐渐进入了少有人居住的地区，而他早已辨不清回去的方向。才停了一个上午的雪继续倾倒而下，伊万不能继续再开着车往前进，他在寻找一个东西，但是又有点犹豫是不是在这里附近。他停下来擦了擦车窗玻璃，抱怨了两句，给发动机熄了火，背上包下了车，他踩了踩脚下的雪，还没有积起非常厚，刚刚没过他的脚背，就慢慢向前步行。他带了块手表，出来三天没有上发条，而手机在进入无人区之后彻底没了信号，伊万秉承着自己从小习得的野外求生经验辨识着方向，然后他看到了一座废弃的火车站。他很失望地站在离火车站不远的地方，的确他应该想到这个问题，在苏联解体之后很多站台也都被废弃，况且是偏远的西伯利亚，但是他又抱有一点点侥幸心理，靠近着那座破败的小站。他认得这个车站，他和基尔伯特有时也喜欢来这里过夏天，这里几乎没有人，只有小范围的一些村落，而这条火车线也曾是一条旅游线路。为数不多的娱乐活动，基尔伯特就在这小站新漆的红色长椅上坐着吃蜜瓜，伊万给他扇扇风，自己则喝着冰镇汽水。

他走进火车站，虽然无人看管但好歹建筑没有倒塌，他把包放下，看到那个自动售卖机歪倒在一旁，铝罐散落一地，曾经鲜艳的外包装蒙上了灰尘。玻璃画框里的列车时刻表还完好无损地挂在那里，伊万凑近去看，伸手抹去覆在玻璃上的污渍，那时刻表的时候还是91年的，泛出焦黄的纸张暗示着它被尘封的时间，最后一列末班车正是十二月二十七日当天，下午两点半是末班车，之后它就光荣退休。伊万又看向一旁同样挂着的照片，相框下的铜牌告诉人们它摄于1991年12月27日下午两点，照片里是老站长和一些乘客，站在车站月台和火车一起拍了张合照。伊万看到了自己和基尔伯特也出现在照片当中，他们戴着帽子作为小小的掩饰，表情平静，甚至没有什么悲伤的神情。伊万大吃一惊，又连忙转过去查看时刻表，他用手指一一划过那些车站的名字，因为岁月的流逝而很多字迹并不是很好看清，他勉强辨认着那些站名，找到了离他当时沉睡的废弃谷仓最近的一个车站，而那个站台正在这条线路的沿途。事情到这里就全部串起来了，伊万想起了好多的东西，他现在是俄罗斯，却又是个可怜的想要死去却没能成功的人，他想起自己在二十六日当天晚上就和基尔伯特离开了莫斯科，尽管他的身后是一整个迫切需要着他的国家。他们先到了这里附近，为了一些什么事情，而后再搭上二十七日的最后一班火车去了一个无名之地，那里只有一个孤零零的谷仓，被人遗弃了，立在那里守候着他们的生命终点。

那么他们又是为了什么事而再来这边的呢？伊万这却怎么都想不起来，他在冰冷的候车长椅上坐下，把头埋进手掌之中，他感到难过，感到愤怒，又感到无能为力，近三十年前的记忆涌入他现在的躯体之中，作为一个新生的国家承载起了经历过分裂的自己的回忆、感受与情感，他头疼得快要爆炸。就在这个时候火车的鸣笛声响了起来，伊万茫然地抬头，一辆旧式火车慢慢进站，停在他的面前。伊万直起身体揉揉眼睛，想分辨这是不是自己的幻觉，会不会又与现实重叠到了一起，但这并不是如他想的那样是一辆幽灵火车，从车头下来一个老人，他走路有些不稳，拄着拐杖站定在月台上。伊万僵硬地起身朝老年人走去，这两周实在是发生太多超出常理的事情了，尽管他才从一个漫长的沉睡中醒来，而世界也几乎发生了翻天覆地的变化，但最近的某些的确又太像超灵异怪谈里才会出现的场景。

老人主动伸出手来握了伊万的，他明显有些激动，在伊万还没有开口询问的时候就将事情的经过全盘说出：“我是以前这辆火车的司机，铁路停运的时候我才四十多岁吧，现在都七十多了，我家住附近，每隔几年都会过来看看这个车站，顺便怀念一下过去的旧时光。就是一周以前我照例来到车站，就碰上一个古怪的男人，他要我把旧车开出来，我和他解释这火车都进库许多年了，他又执意要坐这辆火车去一个地方，我本以为他根本不知道废旧车辆停在哪里，他就又径直带我去了离这不远的车库。”老人停顿了一下喘口气，又接着往下说，“旧车的确是停在那里，也是作为司机的我停进去的，但是这都过了这么多年了怎么还能继续运营？但是我一看那车就感觉它并没有报废，还是维持着很好的状态，像是有人日常打理一样。我又去看那个男人，他绕着火车转了一圈，又死盯着看了好一会儿，才点点头，示意我开出去。“那个男人必然指的就是基尔伯特了，伊万猛地抓住老人的肩膀，有些失态地大声询问起基尔伯特后来去了哪里，可怜的老者耳朵嗡嗡作响，稍稍把伊万推开一些，才离开那可怕的压迫感。”年轻人不要这么激动，冷静一点。后来我载他去了终点站，他下了车朝我道谢，并请求我在一周后的今天，也是就是27号开着这辆火车来到这个车站。我一开始疑惑，他说到时候会有人在站台上等我，一定也要带那个人去终点站，然后他便转身离去，那天雪下很大，一会儿就看不见他了。我本不想来，觉得只是一个玩笑，但是还是好奇，想他说的会不会是真的，于是我就来了。“

伊万上车之后没多久便往目的地驶去，他翻开日记本看，已经到了最后一页，他又把那张写了诗句的纸条摊平夹进本子里，他轻声读着那首诗：

“我们是同时遭到雷击的两棵树，

我们是两堆火焰，在夜半的松林；

我们是黑夜里飞翔的两颗流星，

是同样命运的箭上的两个箭簇！“

他放下手中的纸片，基尔伯特明显是知道什么，他甚至知道这火车会保养得完好，他肯定是活着，在那终点站，他等着自己，抱着花儿，可他为什么不来找自己呢，明明他能想到办法，却要等着自己去追寻他。伊万合上日记本，火车正穿过大雪覆盖的松林，他又觉得冷，看到没有缺少生命的大地他都觉得冰冷，尽管他在一周之前还悲伤地想着为什么他们不就这样放着自己死去，可现在他却犹豫了，他还是害怕，害怕自己一人死在不会有人经过的路上。

到站之后他谢过老司机，看着火车开远之后他才慢慢走上记忆中的路。在终点站的旁边有一条小径，通往一个秘密基地，他和基尔伯特的度假小屋，也就是这这里他们度过了很多个不想被繁重的文件和公事缠身的假期。粗糙的木牌已经被暴雪压垮，歪斜着插在一边，上面的油漆字迹已经看不清楚，但勉强还能通过它认出个大致方向。夏天来的时候并不需要走很久，最多十五分钟，伊万往往与基尔伯特手挽着手散步回来，那时路牌旁边会长出野花，基尔伯特就沿路采摘着，等到了小屋门前刚刚好编完一个花环，他给伊万戴上，白花之中点缀着星星点点的黄色小花，伊万会戴个两三天，直到鲜花开始枯萎。他到了小屋，推门进去，却没有意想之中的尘埃飞扬，壁炉中升起了火，室内非常温暖，伊万赶忙把门关上，免得冷气倒灌进来。“基尔伯特？你在吗？“他试探性地开口，但是没有人回答他，他就只好自己在房子里走动，厨房里留着些许炖肉，还温热着，被很好地进行着保温，热水壶里也有水，说明主人出门也没有很久。伊万放下心来，旅行了多日的他终于在此刻获得了解脱，他脱下笨重的鞋袜，伸腿在炉火边烤了会儿，又捞了点炖肉吃，虽然只是加了盐的清炖，饥饿的他却能吃完这么一整锅。他有些愧疚，对空了的锅子说了声抱歉，这可能是基尔伯特的晚饭，自己却悉数吃完。他又在沙发上坐了一会儿，拿过茶几上的书看着，基尔伯特仍旧保留着夹书签的习惯，而现在手上的这张正好是自己画了送给他的。德语书，伊万也没少看，喝着热水看了大约是一下午，天暗了他就很早洗漱去了卧室，并希望基尔伯特能够早点回来。

卧室里还是他们走之前的布置，四角高床，带着帷幔，而他们曾在这个小世界里缠绵一夏。那还是90年的夏天，他们照例来这里过，基尔伯特兴致很高，他全身赤裸着裹在那张熊皮里，而伊万则在一旁喂他吃樱桃，那些樱桃个个饱满又滚圆，基尔伯特就慢慢咬开它们，红色的汁水顺着他的唇滴在他发白的胸膛上面。伊万想要伸手去帮他擦拭，基尔伯特推开伊万，又捞起一个樱桃放进嘴里吃给伊万看，他的唇尖轻轻地卷着樱桃梗，带着些下流的暗示，随后又将那樱桃湿漉漉地吐出。“啊我就是没有办法好好给它打个结，果然还是太难了！“基尔伯特懊恼地放下樱桃，他不知道从哪里看来的东西，一直在拼命练习用舌头给樱桃梗打结。伊万拥着皮毛一起抱住基尔伯特，在他耳边吃吃笑着，亲他的耳垂，又去吻他沾了水果汁水的嘴唇，用舌头敲开对方的牙齿，基尔伯特则放松下来，去缠住伊万的。他们慢慢地交磨着，变换着能更舒服的姿势，基尔伯特更具有进取心，他主动去舔伊万的上颚，后又轻叫了一声被伊万扳了回来，舌头互相在对方的口腔中来回搅动，整个室内除了蜘蛛结网的声音便只有他们亲吻时带起的水声。这博弈持续了不少时间，直到基尔伯特先忍受不住，他呛得咳嗽起来，赌气般的咬了伊万的下唇一口，警告他快点放他好好呼吸，但是伊万仍不听话，捉着他的手就又压回床褥之前，嘴巴也不肯分离半点，膝盖也挤进基尔伯特的双腿之前，磨蹭着对方的隐私部位。基尔伯特实在是被亲得没了脾气，晕乎乎地任由伊万继续夺取他口中的氧气，他则一点一点吮吸着对方的上唇，那软肉吸引着他，像鲜美的贝肉，直到伊万停下，他们才拉开些许距离，而唇瓣早已肿胀充血。唾液组成了一条粘腻的细线悬在他们中间，基尔伯特涨红了脸喘息着，感受到自己的阴茎有勃起的欲望，伊万的眼神却又一刻不停地粘着他，又凑过来亲他此刻水光润泽的饱满双唇，弄出响亮又带点暧昧的声音，然后舔去那根银线。

伊万又不知道从哪里掏出一个王冠递给基尔伯特，基尔伯特吓得一个激灵，从半躺的姿势中坐了起来，他捧过那王冠看了又看，刚要问伊万到底是哪里弄来的这个东西，就看到了纸糊的痕迹，他揶揄地用手肘捅捅对方，伊万不说话，只是拿过来说要帮基尔伯特戴上。“你们的皇帝早就被砍头了，你是要把我也斩首吗亲爱的？“基尔伯特挑起伊万的下巴居高临下地看他，伊万虔诚而又着迷地拉过他的手，他亲了好几下手背，又反过来亲手心，把基尔伯特弄得痒痒的，收了手一直笑，伊万就帮他戴上王冠，小心翼翼地扶正位子，再单膝跪在床下不停吻着基尔伯特荡在窗边的脚，像是在效忠一般，基尔伯特在床帷之间便是他独一人的皇帝，而这个国度也只有伊万一个臣民。”您是我唯一的皇帝，陛下，我的性命便就是你的，悉听您的发落，我将世世代代为您效力。请问现在能否允许我……“伊万说罢便又慢慢爬上床，将头埋在基尔伯特的双腿之间，他抬起头来深情地看着对方，基尔伯特反而觉得他的伊万此刻犹如性感而又无暇的天神，情色却又不自知，”……亵渎您呢？“伊万说罢便将基尔伯特半勃起的阴茎一口吞进口中，基尔伯特发出一阵难以抑制住的呻吟，抓着床单勉强发出几个破碎的单词，大抵是在说着“你这是大为不敬”，但是伊万却没有管他的皇帝在说什么，模拟着性交的姿势吞吐着基尔伯特的阴茎，他舔着龟头，像在品尝棒棒糖一般，故意发出令人害羞的声音，又用手轻轻抚摸着他的阴囊，基尔伯特别过头去不去看伊万，伊万却在此刻停下，抬头用手扳过基尔伯特的下巴，手指摩挲着基尔伯特的仍未褪去红肿的嘴唇。基尔伯特轻咬伊万的大拇指，用舌尖在指腹打着转，他也挑衅般的回瞪对方，却被眼角因为欢愉而加重的红晕出卖。伊万微笑着把大拇指粗暴地塞进皇帝的嘴里，基尔伯特皱起眉，他的舌头刚刚罢工又被伊万揪着来回搓弄，他的唾液不受控制地顺着张开的唇淌到胸口，留下一大片水痕。伊万这边玩得尽兴，揉搓着基尔伯特的舌头，体验着亵渎皇权者的快感，过了好一会儿又去给对方口交，手掌与嘴巴交替着刺激着基尔伯特的阴茎，直到对方受不了似的喊他停下。

“够了伊万，我命令你……”基尔伯特喘着气，拽着熊皮往上爬了两下，又被伊万轻松地拽着脚踝拖回来，“……停下你大不敬的行为……啊！你干什么！”他又羞又恼，但是自己的性器官却直挺挺地立着，浑身皮肤又因兴奋而泛着点粉红，像是一点都不想伊万停下的样子。“干什么？”伊万大声笑出来，他看基尔伯特实在太过可爱，又抬手帮对方正了正头上的皇冠，“当然是干你啊我亲爱的皇帝陛下。你不想被我用鸡巴捅过身体吗？嗯？你昨晚上不是这么对我说的，我好伤心啊。”伊万凑近基尔伯特，用刚吃过他性器的嘴巴亲他，扁着嘴带着哭腔央求着，“你的小宝贝受伤了，基尔伯特你可怜可怜我吧，我就是个爱慕着皇帝又得不到垂怜的可怜人，就快要死去啦，请仁慈的您可怜可怜我吧。”于是仁厚的皇帝又心软下来，他被卸了甲，任由臣民掐着腰接吻，他们又吻到了一块儿，交换彼此的气味，更多地带上了一点体液的腥味，基尔伯特抱着他可怜的子民的头颅，施舍着面包与火腿，喂活了伊万。

于是伊万便用自己的阴茎挤进了基尔伯特的屁眼，他们没有用安全套，基尔伯特本要去拿的，但是他被伊万拖着并不能够到床头柜，他尖叫一声就被硕大的性器填满了，疼痛使他哭了出来，在被褥之间低声呜咽着，伊万又过去吻他滚落的眼泪，亲亲他的眼睫毛，细声细气地哄着小皇帝。基尔伯特颤抖了一会儿，伊万也不敢乱动，只是放缓了自己进出的速度，直到对方平静下来，打开自己的身体要来拥抱他，伊万连忙接住小皇帝，基尔伯特便把头埋在伊万肩上，又气鼓鼓地发号施令，“你倒是动啊”，他一口咬在伊万肩头，让对方连声求饶。于是伊万就卖力地耕耘起他们的国土，他来回抽插，顶得基尔伯特只能破碎地叫喊出来，他阴茎挺直着却又无法快速射出来，而后又用对方最喜欢的速度折磨着可怜的皇帝，让他舒服地直哼哼。过了一会儿之后基尔伯特连着呻吟了几声，但是又马上停了下来，伊万疑惑地看着他，基尔伯特也不说话，舔了舔嘴唇之后用手肘撑起自己的身体。他一个翻身快速把愣神的伊万压在身下，于是他们的位置就换了过来，基尔伯特得意洋洋地骑在伊万的胯中央，拿鼻孔看他，伊万也不恼，只是笑，他也是故意让对方压倒他的，松松地用手环住基尔伯特白亮的屁股。“怎样啊？你也有今天。”基尔伯特贴近伊万，故意用嘲讽的语气，但是话尾有藏不住的欢愉的小尾巴，翘上了天。“那是要怎样啊我的陛下？给我降下惩罚吗么？”伊万笑着问他，手止不住地往上滑，撑住对方的腰肢。基尔伯特歪着脑袋想了一会儿，他不着急，反正有很长的时间，他一边用指甲划过伊万的眉毛一边说：“哼不急，容朕想一想。”尽管这么说着，可他的身体却没闲着，他喜欢和伊万接吻，就又命令对方亲吻自己，伊万听话地照做了，却在一两个回合之后基尔伯特就像是被惹怒了一样咬破了伊万的嘴唇，沾了点血反而让基尔伯特更加兴奋，他挺直上身拍掉了伊万放在自己腰上的手，随后自己半跪着扶着对方的阴茎慢慢塞进自己体内。“哇我的陛下，这就是您对我的惩罚吗？”伊万两眼发光，基尔伯特隐忍着胀痛的神情令他胃口打开，这话却换来基尔伯特的一枚眼刀，不再搭理伊万，基尔伯特自己前后慢慢动了起来。此刻的基尔伯特浑身的肌肤因为情欲而不再那么苍白，反倒有了血色，充血的唇瓣上又沾染着伊万的鲜血，仿佛一只受惊的吸血鬼，被他这个吸血鬼猎人捉住并圈养在深林之中，他们日夜做爱，伊万就供鲜血给他的吸血鬼皇帝喝。

“基尔伯特，基尔伯特……”伊万再也承受不住，而此刻他的皇帝还在抚慰着自己，他前后不停蹭着，摩擦过伊万的阴囊，令伊万也发出难耐的呻吟来。“嗯……嗯？你有什么话要传达给吾？”基尔伯特听到了自己臣民的呼唤，但是他不愿停下，继续自己的动作，“哈……呃……汝尽管说……嗯……吾能办到的……一定办到……”他说的毫无连贯可言，断断续续的，又觉得不满足似的再凑近去吻伊万，被伊万抱着翻了个身，又被压到下面去，基尔伯特本想抱怨两声，却又很快地被快意改过了这扫兴的念头。基尔伯特伸腿盘上伊万的腰，免得自己被伊万撞飞出去，囊袋碰撞和唇齿交磨的声音充斥着整个房间，他的头又刚刚好免于被撞到床板上去的灾难，最后他们一起获得高潮，基尔伯特脚尖都绷直了。伊万本想退出他的体内射在外面，却被基尔伯特压住手臂，他很轻很轻地说着“好哥哥请将你的精液射给我，我需要它们”，他又呜呜哭起来，伊万怜惜地安抚他，然后温柔地把他的生命之源全都送进基尔伯特的体内。

他们拥抱着躺在床上，基尔伯特用小指挑了点漏在外面的精液放进嘴里，他挑逗般的冲伊万挑挑眉毛，对方压身上来，随后笑作一团。伊万又开始喂他吃葡萄，皇帝懒懒地吐出核来，忠诚的臣子就用双手去接，皇帝并不需要处理朝政，催他们速回的电报被丢在一边，散落在他们床边的层层衣物之中，他只需要摇着屁股便自有臣民为他披荆斩棘，是实打实的一代昏君。伊万的回忆便到此为止，他从旖旎的梦中醒来，发现自己的底裤早已湿透，很久没在夜晚遗精，他懊恼地掏出最后一条内裤换上，基尔伯特仍没有回来。

伊万第二天醒得很早，起来的时候就心跳很快，像是预感有什么事要发生一样。他心跳得太快了，以至于自己吃不下任何东西，只简单地喝了点水。他看书也看不太进，嗅着房间里有动物的气味，想基尔伯特是不是最近会出门打猎，这倒也会有不着家的可能性。在中午的时候伊万坐在沙发上打盹，他实在是太困，就浅浅地睡了，直到被一声狼的低吼给惊醒，他才看到小屋门被一头庞大的西伯利亚狼撞开，可怜的门正发出难过的呻吟。伊万瞬间清醒了，他紧张地站起来，一把抓过沙发旁放着的猎枪。但那巨狼只是看了他一眼就反身往外跑，很急的样子，像是特地来找他求助，伊万便追着它一路朝松林里钻，直到它在林后的湖边慢慢停下脚步。伊万的帽子在跑动的时候掉落在雪地上，他也懒得再回过去捡，况且这狼会一步三回头地看自己有没有跟上，伊万想一定是有什么紧急的事件，他也就稀里糊涂跟着一起。他在进入松林之后不放心，怕有其他攻击性的动物，便举起猎枪朝空中放了一枪，那狼回过头盯着他看了几秒，又抓紧自己脚下的步伐，伊万一边咒骂着一边跟着它在冰湖边停下，而那时天已经暗了下来，月亮逐渐出现在天空。

湖早已冰冻起来，这个季节应该除了野生动物不会有人类存在，但是此刻伊万却看见有个人影躺在在冰面上，他摇摇欲坠的样子，而脚下的冰面似乎并不是十分厚实。狼在自己脚边打着转，不时发出焦急的呜咽，伊万蹲下身抚摸着大狼的皮毛，安抚着这头焦躁不安的生物。“嘘，嘘，安静一点宝贝，我会过去看看的，那是你的朋友是吗？嘘，会没事的，我会去救他的。”伊万的话语像是让大狼放松下来，不再这么紧张，于是他就小心地走向危险的冰湖边，防止惊动睡在湖中央的人。他处理过类似的事情，只是第一次没有处理妥当，害得某人和自己一起摔进了湖里，落得一身狼狈。“这位朋友，你还好吗？”伊万站在一个安全区域冲冰面喊话，他风雪太大了以至于他看不清对方的背影，但那人却听清了他的问话，他自然的动作像是突然僵住了，随后过了五秒才缓缓撑起身来，不可置信地看向伊万。

那是基尔伯特，伊万从醒来之后呼唤了无数遍名字的基尔伯特。

他的皇帝，他作为“伊万·布拉津斯基”的一切。

伊万的舌头开始打结，是被风雪冻住了，他磕磕绊绊地想要喊出基尔伯特的名字，声带却撕扯不出一个音节，他就这么愣在远地，直到大狼跑来舔的掌心，他才能够喘过气来。他看着近在咫尺的基尔伯特，又看看那头狼，大狼用鼻尖拱着他的手想推他向前，伊万便丢下猎枪一步一步缓慢地迈向坐在王座上的基尔伯特。他走得很慢，像在走受封的红毯一般，踩在冰面又稳又抖，他控制不住发抖，直到基尔伯特伸出手来，他才得以将对方抱进自己的怀里。“哎呀汝是谁呀，汝怎么哭了呀？”基尔伯特像是有点不记得他了一样，半坐着拍拍他的头，“不要哭了好不好，汝都走到这儿了，仁慈的作为皇帝的吾会给汝封授的，不需要再哭了呀。”伊万有万千想要问基尔伯特的话语，他什么时候醒的，他们明明是一起沉睡的为什么他醒来的时候没有看到他，他这些时间去了哪里，为什么不来找自己，他为什么会忘记了自己却还记得他们在床第之间的玩笑话语，但是伊万说不出哪怕一句，他只是把头埋在对方的肩头，用泪水濡湿对方的外套，再一遍又一遍地说着“对不起”。

基尔伯特不明所以，但还是开心地拍着伊万的后背，他欢欣鼓舞地说到：“哎呀汝就是吾的第二个臣民啦，第一个是万尼亚，汝刚刚见过它的，要一直都效忠于吾哦！”伊万点点头，又感激般的看向那头大狼，狼冲他们叫了两声，像是在认同基尔伯特所说的话一般。而后伊万听到冰层下面传来巨响，他再低头去看，冰面上已出现裂痕，他心里吃惊，忙想着要抱基尔伯特离开这危险的湖面，却被对方拉住手臂，基尔伯特摇摇头，沉默不语，剧烈咳嗽几下便咳出血来，伊万只能让他平躺下来，血滴滚落在洁白的冰上。“我像不像吸血鬼啊伊万？”基尔伯特突然冒出这么一句话来，他不再看着自己的指尖，转过头来看着在一旁跪着的伊万。“谢谢你伊万，一直找我到这里，陪我到现在。我很爱你伊万，我真的很爱你，从很久的以前，到以后的千千万万年，我都将爱着你。”他平缓地说着话，漂亮的红色眼睛里泛着泪水，“所以不要再为我流泪，我将成为你的半边身躯，共享你的宇宙万物。”伊万哭着说“我也一样爱你基尔伯特”，基尔伯特点点头，再抬手揉了揉伊万的头发，随着冰面彻底开裂，他跌落湖中。

伊万跪在另半边尚未陷落的冰面上，他垂头想到了他半开玩笑的那些誓言，雪松的气味将他整个包裹起来，用浓烈的爱意与一丝哀伤的不舍，于是他全能的感知回到了他的体内，俄罗斯便又能触到世间一切。西伯利亚狼发出悲恸的哀嚎声，伊万在狼啸之中跳进冰冷的湖水之中，他只想接住他的小皇帝，与他同生共死。他感知不到任何疼痛，连温度也无法感受，他只是伸手抱紧了下沉的基尔伯特，对方也回抱着他。伊万觉得心安了，他这一次终于完完全全托住了他的皇帝，与他一道沉睡在时间尽头的湖底。

日后再没人见过伊万，那个身着旧时代制服的伊万·布拉津斯基。

他们将变成白骨，化为腐土，滋养着俄罗斯冬日的冻土。

而那年过后的来年，在这个国家里，她的过往未曾有这么一个春季，漫长而又温暖。


End file.
